Missing scenes
by Orne
Summary: Cole and Phoebe scenes missing from Hell hath no fury


This is a different thing for me, I decided to write the missing Cole/Phoebe scenes in Hell Hath No Fury. I don't own charmed and all that, we all know the story. (has nothing to do with my series, it popped into my head, I just saw Hell hath no fury)

This one is when Phoebe talks with Cole leaving Paige up in the attic.

Phoebe stomped down stairs prepared to give Cole a piece of her mind, he was cranky all day, and she really didn't blame him, but still, he had to be a little more gentle, I mean piper is her sister and he couldn't scream and scold at her the way he was, she walked into the Sun Porch and found him facing the yard, she cleared her throat as she entered making him turn around, "you wanted to talk?" she asked harshly, "oh, no, don't give me that tone, I did nothing wrong" he said, he knew that tone very well, "you shouldn't have said that to her" she explained, "well, if I didn't say it, nobody would phoebe" he said, pacing, phoebe thought this, it was true, it was kind of a good thing that he had said it "ok, you're right, but you shouldn't have said it in that way, you have to learn to be gentle" she said, "I'm a demon, I'm not known for being gentle" he said, phoebe nodded, "well, you should at least be gentle with piper, she's going through a tough time, I mean with Prue gone and everything…" she trailed off, Cole came closer to her, "you lost Prue too and I don't see you out hunting demons and trying to be this super witch" he said, phoebe nodded, "yeah, but she feels she has to take Prue's place and Prue was just like this" she said, Cole came closer to her and held her, "maybe you should talk to her, since I obviously can't get through to her" he said, "Look I don't like this very much either, but I don't think she'll listen to me, plus, if I do, she'll probably get mad and go out there on her own and she'll get herself killed, I prefer being there and having you there to save our butts" she said, he kissed the top of her head "I'd do anything to keep that butt intact" he said, phoebe looked up at him and he corrected himself quickly, "yours, your butt, I mean, cause I like your butt, I don't like Piper's, I mean, it's nice, not that I've looked, cause I haven't but her butt belongs to Leo, not me, I mean, I like yours better, or Your butt is mine to save, as opposed to Piper's because she's married to Leo, so you know" he stammered, he couldn't believe how nervous he had got, but he knew it was just Phoebe and the effect she had on him so he wasn't surprised, "it's ok" phoebe said smiling, he nodded and she could see him relax, "but, you just gave me the best idea" she said, "what? Butts? Oh, now I know what you're getting at, I kind of like that" he said, phoebe separated himself from him and sat on the couch as Cole leaned on the wall "Leo!!!!!" she screamed.

This one happens right after Paige leaves after stealing the book of shadows. 

Phoebe watched suspiciously as Paige left. She reminded her of herself when she first started out as a witch, young, innocent, naive, she made her way down to the living room expecting to find Cole, but he wasn't there. She stared around wondering where he might have gone, maybe he shimmered away she thought to herself but quickly dismissed the thought because she knew he wouldn't leave like that, at least not without saying goodbye. She looked around a bit more and made her way into the kitchen, where she found Cole slouched in a chair with a bottle of water in front of him, untouched. She stood in the doorway for a second, just admiring him, or the back of his head, which was the only visible part of him. She thought to herself how he had progressed, from a ruthless demon to a love struck man who risked his life only to keep his beloved's sister safe, a smile slowly formed on her lips. She walked slowly and stood behind him, she gently put her hands on his shoulders and squeezed them, he was slightly startled but let himself go as soon as he recognized the touch. "hey" she said, kissing his neck, he turned to her with a smile, the smile that made her stomach do flips countless times, "hey" he said, he got up and stared down at her, "what took you so long?" he asked sweetly, placing his hands around her, "I went to talk with Paige but she left" she explained, she wrapped her arms around his neck, "why?" he asked, "I don't know, she left kind of in a hurry, she was nervous too" she explained, "maybe she was late for work" he suggested, phoebe nodded, "that's what she said" she said, looking at him, "are you ok?" he asked, he could tell that she was worrying, he didn't know why, but there was a glitch of uncertainty in her eyes, "yeah, I'm just, I don't really like being the mediator" she explained, "well, that's the middle sisters job" he said, kissing her forehead, he held her closely rocking her gently, "yeah, well, I suppose, I guess I'm good at it too, I mean I'm putting out fires here and there, it's just not much fun" she explained, "was it more fun being the baby?" he asked, she pondered this before answering, she did kind of like being the little one, being the one that was pampered, being able to screw up and for it to be justified on the fact that she was young and didn't have direction. "I don't know, I mean being the baby was nice, but I like being somebody's big sister, I mean someone who looks up to me, you know? Someone whom I can say to I was like you when I was your age, but it's a lot of work" she said, he stroked her hair nodding understandingly, "well, if it's any consolation, you'll always be my baby" he said, smiling, she looked at him and smiled, "thank you" she said, "why? You know you're my baby" he said, "no, not for that, for everything, I mean I know you should be dodging bounty hunters, instead you're looking after me and my crazy sister, I just wish I could return the favor" she said, as she untangled herself from his arms and walked over to the island in the kitchen, Cole watched her confused, she hopped onto it and smiled seductively, "are you doing what I think you're doing?" he asked, as he slowly walked to her with a grin on his face, she nodded and slowly opened her legs, he smiled at her "here?" he asked, "if somebody comes in, you can shimmer us" she said, Cole came very close to her, but did nothing to foment the first move, he was kind of scared that somebody would walk in, but he couldn't resist Phoebe. She stared at him waiting for him to do something and when he didn't she pulled him to her by his jacket and kissed him furiously, he moaned slightly, she ran her hands through his hair and on his face, he slowly massaged her back with the palm of his hands in a circular motion, he made his was to her shoulders tentatively sliding the glittery straps of her top. She began dipping her hands lower getting closer and closer to his pants, he smiled as he kissed her, she began to unbutton it when a holler from Piper hauled her out of the perfect moment, "Phoebe, Cole, lets go!!" she screamed, phoebe jumped in surprise as Cole separated himself from her, he looked down disappointed, "yeah, yeah" he said as he buttoned his pants, Phoebe got off the island and fixed her hair slightly, "come on, after this demon I swear I'm gonna give you the best thank you that you've ever had" she said sweetly, Cole smiled down, "Bring on the demons" he whispered in her ear.

This one takes place after Piper and Paige are orbed to Prue's grave, when Cole and Phoebe are left in the manor alone.

Phoebe lowered her head as she told Cole where Piper and Paige had been taken, she felt him stir beside her as he got up, he took her hand and stood her up as well, "you ok?" he asked, concerned, she nodded, "yeah, although your shirt isn't all that healthy" she said, pointing at his ripped shirt, his naked well defined chest exposing the scratches that Piper had left him. "yeah, well, it's ok" he said, she touched his chest and he made a face "does it hurt?" she asked. The scratch looked pretty rough, "a little" he said, pushing her hand away, she grabbed his hand and led him upstairs, "what are you doing?" he asked mischievously touching her back sweetly, sending shivers up and down her spine, "no, no, nothing like that, we're gonna get you cleaned up, before those get infected" she said, pointing to his wounds. She led him into the bathroom and pushed him down so he was sitting on the toilet, "but you owe me a thank you" he said, smiling at her, she smiled at him as she uncapped the oxygen peroxide, "clever, very clever, but no thank you until I'm sure your face won't get all pussy" she said, Cole looked at her surprised at her choice of words, "as in infected wounds" she said, quickly correcting herself. He smiled and waited for Phoebe to clean him up. She gently patted his scratches with a cotton swab, "it stings" he said, as he watched her mesmerized, she smiled at him and nodded, "That means it's working" she said, he touched her face and smiled lovingly, "what?" she asked, she had noticed the dreamy lost look in his face, "nothing, you're just, you're so perfect" he said, looking at her, she blushed something she rarely did, "oh, stop it" she said, playfully punching him, "Mrs. Halliwell, did I make you blush? I never even thought that was possible" he said smiling, shooing her hand from his face and entwining her fingers with his, "yeah, well, it sometimes is" she said, as she carefully watched how Cole gently stroked her fingers, "Cole, what are you doing?" she asked intrigued by his little game, "thanking you" he said, he got up and kissed her mouth, feeling her tender lips with his, he felt her hands slowly surrender at her side, letting herself melt into him, she felt the familiar dizziness that came with the shimmer, she opened her eyes and found herself in her bedroom, she looked up at Cole and smiled, he smiled back and hugged her close to him, allowing their bodies to feel each other lovingly, "don't your cuts hurt? and your chest, I mean are you sure you're up for this?" she asked, when they kissed she felt Cole's face cringe in what she immediately assumed was pain, he smiled down at her "Oh, I'm up" he said, phoebe smiled seductively and with her right hand began rubbing his chest in a circular motion, she could feel Cole's heart race and she practically feel it thumping in his chest, she swooped lower and lower introducing her hands in his pants, he let out a sigh of pleasure as she tightened her grip on him, she could see his eyes close and practically roll back in pleasure, she squeezed harder and he buried his face in her shoulder, delectation was the only word to describe how he was feeling. She took her hand out and smiled at Cole, he whispered gently in her ear, the six words she was waiting to hear the whole day, "lets take this to the bed". 


End file.
